


Unexpected

by KeffiStarler



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeffiStarler/pseuds/KeffiStarler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Lip sharing drinks at The Alibi Room when Mickey Milkovich rocks up and the unexpected happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Another Gallavich story. :) This is a sequel to my other three stories but they have not been written/posted in the right order so read them in any order you like. I think it's clear which order they are in once you read them. :)

The Alibi drew in the usual crowd for a Thursday night. The pool table was in use, a few old guys milling around, sharing tales of the days’ work. Only a handful of tables were occupied and the bar stools half empty. Over the gentle murmur of the punters and the cheers from the sports channel on the TV, Ian and Lip caught up after a month apart while Lip had been to visit Karen. Ian passed his beer from palm to palm across the bar while Lip stared into his own, eyes unfocused.

‘How’s she doing?’ Ian asked, unsure why he really cared. Karen had been a bitch to his brother and while she didn’t deserve what Mandy did to her, she still didn’t deserve Lip’s loyalty.

‘She’s good. Happy.’

‘Isn’t she always happy?’

Lip sighed. ‘That’s the problem.’ He stood from his seat and pulled out his wallet. ‘Get us another round; gonna take a piss.’

Ian nodded and raised his hand to get Kev’s attention, he indicated for two more beers before draining his own glass. As the glass hit the counter the door swung open and a scruffy figure ambled through to the bar.

‘Gimme a beer, Kev.’ the young man grunted as he took at seat to Ian’s right. After a sniff he bobbed his head towards Ian. ‘Firecrotch.’

‘Mickey.’ Ian replied, waiting for a response. ‘What, you want me to pay for you?’

‘No I don’t want you to pay for me, dumbass.’ Mickey scowled, slipping some notes from his pocket and sliding them across the bar to Kev. ‘I don’t need your charity, Gallagher. It ain’t even like you got the money to spare anyway.’

Ian shrugged, a smile hidden on his lips behind his fresh beer. Lip emerged from the toilets and stopped to chat to a group of lads gathered around a kid who’d managed to get his arm handcuffed to the pool table and had lost the key.

Watching the commotion across the room, Ian spoke again. ‘So how’s he doing?’

‘’s good. Doctors saying he’s a little small, probably due to Svet’s smoking, but he’s due within the next few weeks.’

‘So any day now, really.’

‘Yep’ Mickey replied with deep intake. ‘got one of those sonograms, if you wanna see.’ Mickey already had his wallet out and passed it across to Ian’s elbow. Ian picked it up and examined the white blob which, just about, looked like a very tiny baby boy.

‘I see he’s got your girth.’

Mickey hit Ian on the arm and snatched the picture back. ‘No son of mine is gonna have a small soldier. Give ‘im time.’

‘I still can’t believe you’re gonna be a dad. You; Mickey Milkovich. Not exactly father of the year material.’

Mickey shrugged. ‘Doubt I’m gonna be doing much with it. Once the sperms on its way the male is pretty much redundant.’

Ian laughed as Frank entered the bar. ‘You can say that again.’

‘Hey boys. What’s the gossip?’

‘Fuck off, Frank.’ Mickey grunted as he turned back to his beer.

‘We were just discussing how useless fathers are in the development and lives of their kids. You should know, being the perfect example and all.’ 

‘Now wait a minute.’ Frank slurred, the numerous beers already sloshing in his stomach taking their toll. He paused as he tried to think of what he wanted to say. ‘Ah well, I ain’t your real father any ways.’ He stumbled off to the other side of the bar and took a seat.

Ian watched Mickey as he drank, his adam’s apple bobbing furiously with each gulp. Licking his lips the redhead slipped a hand under the bar and rested it on the brunet’s thigh. Mickey flinched slightly but didn’t move away. A quick glance over his shoulder reassured him that no one was watching their subtle exchange of affection, and he placed his hand over Ian’s. 

The two were startled when Lip dropped himself back onto his stool to Ian’s left, and they pulled apart automatically.

‘Mickey.’ Lip gestured, raising his beer to his mouth. ‘How’s the wife?’

‘Lip.’ Ian said warningly.

Mickey didn’t give into the bait. He polished off his beer and pounded the bar for a refill. ‘Pregnant.’

‘But still a whore?’ Lip asked, an innocent expression displaying mock interest in Mickey’s marital situation.

Ian scowled at his brother before putting a hand on Mickey’s arm, stopping him from reaching for his money. He pulled out a note from his jeans and handed it to Kev.

‘What the fuck, Gallagher. I already said I don’t need your freebees.’

‘Just let me. You really shouldn’t be wasting your money on booze when you’ve got a baby on the way. I may not be flush either but at least I don’t need to save up for diapers and formula.’

Mickey held eye contact with him for too long, making Ian uncomfortable as the possibility that Mickey may become aggressive over the matter became more and more likely. Eventually he looked away, his shoulder sagging as he grabbed his second beer.

He wasn’t certain but Ian was almost convinced he heard a muffled ‘Thanks’ as the beer passed Mickey’s lips.

‘So when’s the devil child due?’

‘For fuck’s sake, Lip.’ Ian smacked his brother on the arm but his mouth twitched into a grin all the same.

As Mickey rolled his eyes the door opened again and Svetlana waddled in, followed by Mickey’s cousins and his brother Iggy. As she passed Mickey she ran a hand over his back and nipped him on the ear, making the young man grimace. His brother slapped him on the shoulder and found a seat at a table by the door with their cousins. Svetlana joined a group of girls at the back of the room and readily downed a glass of red wine before lighting up a cigarette.

‘You know, it’s a wonder why you like taking it up the ass so much,’ Lip started sarcastically. ‘You know, when you’re married to that.’

Mickey shoved himself off the stool and rounded on Lip, grabbing his shit and raising his fist.

‘Hey, hey, hey!’ Kev called out, waving a dish cloth. ‘If you wanna fight like prissy bitches then do it outside.’

‘He’s right, Mick.’ Ian pulled Mickey away from Lip by his torso, only gentle touches required to calm him down.

‘You shut your mouth. You hear me?’ Mickey threatened as he took his seat again.

Lip pretended to zip his lips, eyebrows raised sardonically. They sat together in relative silence for another half hour as people came and went. Mickey’s cousins started a game of cards while Svetlana danced with her friends to the music channel on the flat screen. She swayed dangerously in her heals, her bump rubbing up against her friends in an almost sensual manner. Mickey fidgeted in discomfort at the sight and pulled out his own pack of cigarettes. He lit up and subconsciously passed it to Ian. They were so used to sharing drinks and drugs when on their own that he found himself unaware of his surroundings. Lip raised an eyebrow but didn’t pass comment as Ian took a drag of the white stick.

After Mickey’s outburst the rest of the evening was pretty uneventful. While Lip and Kev argued over football and Frank rapidly became more inebriated and decided it was necessary to have an input in everyone’s conversation, Ian and Mickey sat together quietly, enjoying the moment. Terry was out of town for two weeks leaving Ian and Mickey free to spend some time together. They had seen one another four times since he left the South Side, during the day when Svetlana was at work. They spent most of their time together in bed, in Lip’s old room. While they still hadn’t decided exactly what their relationship was, Mickey was no longer afraid to admit that Ian was special to him. He didn’t mind it when the redhead held his hand beneath the sheets or captured his lips in a slow kiss. They both knew that as long as they lived at home they would never be able to ‘come out’ and date but they could still be honest with one another. The words had never really been said, but they were waiting just behind closed lips.

They had actually spent that morning together in fact, curled up in Mickey’s bed after hours of tiring activities. Mickey refused to think of it as cuddling but there really was no other way of describing it. Ian’s long arms held Mickey close to his chest, rubbing calloused fingers over soft skin and pert nipples, tweaking what he shouldn’t. However, the moment Mandy was heard coming home for lunch, Mickey bolted right out of bed and hurriedly put his clothes back on. She knew perfectly well what they were up to but the brunette still didn’t fancy her walking in on what could be called ‘an intimate moment’ between him and her best friend.

As Ian had sat on the bed, pulling his shoes back on, Mickey peered through the crack in his door to see where Mandy had gone. Sighing, he had sat behind Ian and ran his hands over the pale skin of his back, feeling the hard muscles beneath his fingers.

‘Sorry’, he had whispered, almost too quiet to hear.

But now they couldn’t cuddle or kiss. They were under the watchful gaze of the general public. They couldn’t risk being ‘seen together’. There were too many homophobic arseholes around their neighbourhood.

Ian stubbed out the end of the cigarette and downed the rest of his beer, ready to go home. He tapped Lip on the shoulder to get his attention but his brother seemed distracted.

‘Lip, what’s up?’

‘Svetlana. Is she…do you think she’s ok?’

Mickey’s head shot up and he looked over to where the girls had been dancing to see the Russian stumbling over to a chair in her heals. But before she could reach the booth she froze, shock evident on her face. The sound of gushing water seemed to cut through the din of the bar and all eyes were on the puddle around her feet.

The next few minutes passed in a blur. Mickey jumped from the stool and ran to her side, joined by his brother and cousins. Svetlana’s face was full of fear and she shook as the men led her to the door. Her friends were squealing around her and swaying dangerously.

‘Holy shit!’ Ian gawked and didn’t know what to do. He felt like he should be helping. Mickey was guiding Svetlana through the door but he seemed distant. Ian followed them all outside and pulled Mickey away from the others as they helped her into the car.

‘What the fuck, Gallagher?’

Ian ignored him and dragged him down the alley, away from prying eyes.

‘Mickey, listen to me. What I said before, about fathers’ he took Mickey’s hand and pulled his closer. ‘forget what I said. Prove us both wrong. I know you can do better than either of ours did. You don’t have to be a shit father, take the back seat and do nothing. Not if you don’t want to.’ He put his hands on either side of Mickey’s face and caught his lips between his own. Mickey held Ian’s waist tight, kissing back with force. As they drew apart Mickey’s eyes were closed and he rested his forehead against Ian’s.

‘I’ll call you. When it’s all over.’ He whispered, eyes locked on Ian’s. The redhead nodded and dropped his hands. With another quick kiss Mickey hurried out from the alley and after his brothers and wife, leaving Ian to stand by the side of the road. He stood still, eyes following the car as it disappeared from sight when Lip’s voice came from behind him.  
‘He’s wrong.’ Ian turned to look at the older boy but Lip wouldn’t make eye contact. He pulled out his cigarette and lit it. ‘This is just the beginning of the rest of his life, and if you’re not careful, little brother, you may not be a part of it.’ And with that, Lip walked on home, leaving Ian on the corner of the street.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. If you did please leave me a comment. I might do one of the baby being born if anyone is interested. :)


End file.
